The Forum
by novicestar
Summary: Sanjo-san made Utau a fan forum, but they needed some people to monitor it covertly. Utau calls upon those closest to her to secretly moderate the fan forum. What happens when two people, pretending to be people they aren't, cross paths on a site they didn't even volunteer for? How does this change the course of their lives? AmuTo Amu x Ikuto
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone!**

**Firstly, a million apologies must go to all of you. I am still writing, however I have had the busiest few months ever!**

**So, I graduated on Thursday! I am now novicestar BSc (HONS)! Yay me! It was an amazing day!**

**Also, I **_**finally **_**moved into a little place with the boyfriend – it's taken long enough!**

**So, I haven't had the internet/my computer for a while. Just today though, I updated a load of the components in my PC so hopefully more chapters for my other fics.**

**This is just a short story featuring my favourite Shugo Chara! Characters.**

**Please enjoy, read and review. The plan is to have the next chapter up in a few days' time at most, so please encourage me! The first chapter is nearly ready to upload (this is just a prologue); it just needs cleaning and rechecking as I really don't have a beta. Perhaps I should get me one of those!**

**Yours, novicestar.**

**PS I don't own Shugo Chara! The characters, or Skype.**

* * *

Tapping the keys gently, Amu typed her name and created a password for her account. Then she did as prompted by the screen, and filled in a bit more information about herself, before tapping the next button.

"Ne, Amu, have you done it yet?"

Amu clicked on the Skype icon at the bottom of the screen and she was greeted with a moving image of her friend; the famous pop idol, Hoshina Utau.

Amu smiled at her friend through the camera, and responded into the little microphone that was attached the headphones placed atop her head. "I'm just typing my info in."

"Good. This whole fan forum idea of Sanjo-san's seems to be more work than it's worth," Utau huffed. "Make sure your username is something people can't trace as being yours."

Amu nodded. "I know, but I still don't understand why."

"Well, I need someone I can trust to moderate what the fans are saying, and as I can't be on here all the time, its best I get someone I know and trust to keep an eye out covertly. That way, my fans won't get jealous of you or think that I'll be their friend too or something."

Amu smiled brightly. She understood exactly what was being asked of her. "My username… ano…Utau…what should I use?"

Utau paused. "Whatever you want it to be. Think what you'd put if you were signing up to this website."

Amu thought hard about it. "What about… DARMS?"

"Darms?"

"No. DARMS. Dia, Amu, Ran, Miki, Su. An anagram of me and my shugo charas first initials."

Utau's face scrunched up a little considering it. DARMS would work. Only someone who knew what it meant would know who it was tied to. "Hai, that'll do."

"It's available!"

"Good, now use it. I have to go. Sanjo-san's calling for me."

"Bye, Utau! Good luck for the concert!" Amu waved at her friend and disconnected the video call.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, here's chapter 1 (the first was technically a prologue). Please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Amu logged onto Utau's forum for the first time in a week. She had promised to check it at least every two days, but she'd been very busy that week, finishing her exams and preparing to move onto the high school. She was sure Utau wouldn't mind.

It'd been about three months since she'd signed up. Normal users were charged about ¥4500 for a year's subscription, but Utau had arranged for Sanjo-san to somehow get rid of the charge for Amu, seeing as Amu was going to be monitoring the forum for her.

Amu didn't mind moderating Utau's forum. No-one knew that she was a moderator – her user profile appeared to be a normal one. Sanjo-san and a couple of select others, including Utau's own account appeared differently and announced who they were. It signified official accounts from fan accounts.

The pink haired girl was told she couldn't even tell her friends at school about watching over the forum, in case someone overheard. Therefore, Amu's part in the forum was a secret no-one knew. To keep up the façade of being a regular fan of Hoshina Utau, she had to interact with other fans, read the forum boards and join in group conversations. It was actually quite fun.

She logged in, and noticed she had two new private messages. She always attended to those first.

She opened the first one. It was from another female fan that lived in Kyoto. She and Amu got on well. Hinamori Amu didn't know the girl; knowing her only as Xx-Cutie-Mei-Chan-Xx or Mei. Amu didn't really know if she was really called Mei or if it was a made up name. It didn't really matter, seeing as her own username was made up.

"_Hello DARMS,_

_Thank you for your last mail. I saw Utau-chan's concert broadcast on the internet last night – it was really good! I really liked the part where –"_

Amu felt like a bit of a fraud chatting like an excited Hoshina Utau fan to this person. Amu sighed and continued typing her response to Mei-chan.

Once Mei's e-mail had been addressed she moved onto the second one. It was from someone new, a user she hadn't spoken to before. She opened the message with a click of the mouse.

"_Hello,_

_I am new to Hoshina Utau's fan community. I am TheStrawberrysNightstalker. I've been a fan of Utau's since before she made it really big._

_Let's be friends!_

_Nightstalker"_

_What a funny username! _Amu thought to herself. _Who would stalk strawberries at night? Why would you stalk them? _She let out a snort of laughter before composing herself and writing a response.

"_Dear Nightstalker,_

_It is nice to meet you. I'm DARMS and I live in Tokyo, Japan. My little sister got me into Utau's music when she released Meikyuu Butterfly. I think that's still my favourite song, when it's not my sister singing it! What's your favourite?_

_DARMS"_

Amu hated the first few messages between her and someone. It was always the most awkward part! She sighed and hit send.

Of course, she found it easier to write the truth – she was an honest girl, a good girl. It was easier for her to omit information than make it up.

She clicked onto the group forums and saw that this Nightstalker had started a topic. She clicked onto it. By now, Amu had a grasp of who were honest Utau fans, and those who were malicious. Luckily, there weren't many malicious fans.

TOPIC: Where do you want Utau to perform?

NIGHTSTALKER: If you could pick anywhere in the world for Utau to perform, where would it be?

Amu sighed. This Nightstalker person seemed fine. Generic question, but safe. Amu smiled as she responded, getting herself into 'Utau-fan-girl' mode.

DARMS: TOKYO! Anywhere in Tokyo as I'd love to see her live again!

ILOVEUTAU2487: You've seen Utau-chan live? I'm so jealous! I live in Singapore; I want her to come here!

XxX-UtAu's-No.1-FaN-XxX: I've seen her too! I want her to come to Osaka! I saw her in Tokyo a few months ago!

Amu was watching the thread when a little popping noise and a little orange '1' popped up on the top right of the page. DARMS had a new message.

"_Hello DARMS,_

_I used to live in Tokyo but I live in Paris at the moment. I'm moving around a lot._

_I'll be honest here, while I am a fan of Utau's, it my own little sister that has made me sign up to this forum. Don't ask me why. I liked My Heartful Song, the video of her that she made for it was very well produced. My little sister has a good voice, but it doesn't sound like your sister does!_

_Nightstalker"_

Amu relaxed. This person wasn't a super hardcore fan like the rest of them.

"_Dear Nightstalker,_

_Thanks for the speedy response!_

_What's Paris like? I've never been there. Have you been up the Eiffel Tower? Did you already eat frogs' legs and snails? What are they like? _

_One of my best friends made me sign up to this site too – you aren't alone! Utau is a talented singer though, so I don't really mind._

_DARMS"_

The pink haired girl didn't have to wait long for a response, as TheStrawberrysNightstalker was active on the site. Pop! The orange '1' appeared in its usual corner.

"_Dear DARMS,_

_Paris is very different to Japan. The people here are quite rude. It's strange because everyone uses first names to address each other. I haven't tried frogs' legs, but snails are vile! The Eiffel Tower is cool though, I went up it on my second day here. You can see for miles at the top._

_My little sister misses me a lot. She made me sign up to this as a way of keeping in contact with her – she's still in Japan. She insisted it's because a) her 'onii-san loves Utau' (I don't) and b) she wanted to help Utau increase in popularity but I know it's just because she misses me._

_Is your friend a die-hard Utau fan too?_

_Nightstalker"_

Amu wasted no time in formulating a response.

"_Nightstalker,_

_The Eiffel tower sounds amazing! I hope the people in France aren't giving you too much of a hard time! _

_I think we get quite attached to our siblings. I only have one sister, but my friend is someone who is almost like a sister to me. She owns everything Utau, but somehow doesn't come off as obsessed! _

_How come you and your sister live apart? I live with my mum, dad and my sister._

_DARMS"_

Soon the messages were flying between them.

"_DARMS,_

_I can handle them. Most people don't talk to me anyway._

_My little sister is my only sibling too; we're both the older sibling, huh? How do you find that? Is there a big age gap or are you quite close?_

_My family is not a very close family. My parents are split up, and my mother remarried. I'm not my step-father's biggest fan, so I came to France with my Dad. My sister stayed in Japan. It must be nice living all together with your family._

_Nightstalker"_

Amu sighed. The messages were taking forever. So, she used the new feature on the website – the chat box, which mimicked a web messenger.

"Hello Nightstalker, I hope you don't mind me messaging you here. It's DARMS."

"No, it's fine."

"Why don't people talk to you? Are you scary?"

"No, I don't think I am. I'm just…picky."

"Picky?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I'm not the most talkative person."

"Oh. Me and my sister are 8 years apart. It's quite a gap, but she's a good kid. I do love my family, but it feels like they don't always know me."

"There's only one person who really knows me, so it's nothing to worry about. I'm sure someone knows you."

"Your sister?"

"No. No, no. It's someone else. But, I think I know her better than she knows herself."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I don't think she knows her own heart or direction in life. She a good person, the best person, she's the type to always see the good in people. But she's… lost."

"Lost? Why don't you go find her? Have you alerted the local authorities?"

"She's not here. I left her behind when I left Japan."

"Oh. Do you miss her? Is she your girlfriend?"

Amu blushed red and was glad for the cover of the computer screen. "I'm sorry! That was rude of me! You don't have to answer that!"

"It's okay, you gave me a good laugh, and I needed that, thank you. She's not my girlfriend, not yet."

"Not yet?"

"She loves someone else."

"Oh no. I'm sorry, Nightstalker-san."

"It's okay. How about you then, who are you in love with… or are you too young for that yet?"

"I am not too young!

Sorry. My love life… if that's what you could call it… it's in a shambles."

"Why?"

"I think I love too easily."

Nightstalker didn't send much of a reply, just a confused face. Amu continued. She felt like she could trust the boy on the other end of the internet.

"I loved the most popular boy in school, but he only liked me for one thing, and he told me as much."

"Oh."

"I know. But then there was this other guy. We weren't even friends; I didn't even know him at all. But he became so important to me. He changed me. I lied to my friends and my family. He even lived in my room while I cared for him and then he left me. Now I feel like I have no one."

"You have me. I might not be your boyfriend or anything, but we can be friends. If you want."

"That'd be nice. Thank you Nightstalker-san."

"You're welcome, DARMS."

Amu responded with a smiley face.

"DARMS, why did you let those guys take advantage of you like that? You sound like a kind person, a nice girl; they must have been pretty scummy guys."

"The first guy… I guess I fell pretty hard for the person he shows the world, not who he is on the inside. He's too egotistical for me and can be quite full of himself. The second guy… I thought he was more. They fought over me _a lot_. It was horrible. In the end, I chose the second guy, but not until it was too late. He doesn't even know."

"Why did you choose him, if he made you lie to people and then left you?"

"It's complicated, Nightstalker-san. It was my entire fault anyway – the lying I mean. He was so… annoying! He was inviting himself over all the time and wound me up. But… he always protected me. He showed me things I didn't know about and took me places that were special to him. He said he loved me."

"So, if he loved you, why did you break up?"

"We weren't ever together like that. I was too young and immature to see what it was. But he left due to family reasons – he had to go, and I never knew where he went. I still miss him."

"He hasn't called?"

"I wish he would. It's been years."

"Years? You haven't seen him in _years_? How can you possibly still love someone like that? Haven't you thought to move on?"

"I can't. He promised."

"Promised what?"

"That he'd come back. He was going to come back for me. He wanted me to love him. He promised!"

Amu wiped the tears from her eyes. She needed this talk, she really did. And for some reason, it was better talking to someone she didn't know and would never meet, than any one of her friends.

"DARMS…I hate to say this… but what if he was only using you?"

That sentence somehow sobered Amu up a little.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, to me, and I don't know this guy, but it sounds like he basically wanted someone to care for him so he didn't have to, then when he was done, he found someone/something else that he thought was better than you."

"Nightstalker-san…I don't believe that! He wouldn't do that!"

"DARMS… tell me why he wouldn't. I'm a guy, and I have a girl special to me, so if you tell me what he's like, I could let you know if I think he's genuine or not."

Amu sighed. "I don't even know you; I shouldn't burden you with this."

"It's fine; I volunteered."

"If you're sure…"

Nightstalker sent a nodding smiley face in response.

"Okay. Well I'm going to start from the beginning, okay? I'm going to call the first guy 'P' and the second guy 'C' so we don't get confused."

"Okay."

"Well, not long after I transferred schools, I met P and some of his friends. We all became good friends and would always hang out together. One day, when I was walking home from school I… had a run in with C. C kept teasing me, and winding me up. I hated him."

"Hate's a strong word, DARMS."

"Hai, I know. But it's how I felt. He's older than me too, whereas P is my age. Anyway, some time passed, C still wound me up, and I developed a major crush on P. C seemed to do some nice things for me, but he would always tease me, bite my ear, turn up at my house uninvited at all hours, but P always acted in a soft, gentle manner. However, I soon saw another side to him, when I said something I shouldn't have in front of him. He became egotistical, hot-headed and full of himself, nothing like what I thought he was. But my crush didn't fade away that quickly. I kept telling myself that I loved P, and that that persona was just something he hid from the world, like I was special to see it."

"That's not right DARMS."

"I know. Me and P and our year went on a school trip. It was there that he told me he only liked the athletic side of me, and that he wanted to be with that girl. But there's so much more to who I am than being athletic!"

"So… P wanted you for your body?"

Amu became thoughtful. Tadase-kun hadn't said that. "Not exactly, I think it was more the personality I had when I was being athletic… but he didn't much like my creative or homely sides or the fact that at the end of the day, I am all of the above, but I'm also just a normal, plain human girl. It hurt to hear that, but I wanted to be the real me, not someone I'm not to make him happy, not matter how much I loved him."

"You're a strong girl, DARMS. P was definitely using you, he sounds like a jerk!"

"Thanks, anyway, after that, somehow C and I got closer. It was weird how he insisted we were enemies, but he never acted like it. He stepped in when I was about to get hit by someone, and he took me to safety. He protected my interests, even when they conflicted with his own. Then one day, I found him in the park, collapsed. I didn't know his home life was so bad. His mother remarried and his step dad was a very controlling man. He made C do things he didn't want to do, and he became weak and unwell. So I took him home, and cared for him – until my mama found out."

Amu paused. It was hard reliving all of this.

"What happened? Did you get into trouble with your mama?"

"Yes. Well, actually I think she was more disappointed with me than angry. I think that's worse. Anyway, C went upstairs to get his stuff, but then P came knocking on my door. Bear in mind, C and P do not get along. Mama let P in, and sent him upstairs. Of course he was angry that C was in my house coming out of my room. P always thought I was his, but I guess so did C, he just didn't force it as much. Well, I may have had P confess to me that day (I also confessed). This time, P said he loved all of me… so it was really strange for him I guess to see C so familiar with me. Things blew up, and C left without a trace."

"Okay. So you've ended up with P but you want C, even though you confessed to P and not C?"

"No, well yes. Well, no. I don't know! P and I were so awkward together, so kind of didn't really go anywhere. But me and my friends, include P went to see C's stepdad and made him stop being such a jerk to C. It was then I found out about C's past, and how C and P knew each other from their childhood and why P hated C. The argument between C and P was resolved. Then C took me to an old amusement park that we'd been to before and told me he was leaving for his Dad's (his real dad) and I've not seen him since we said goodbye at the airport. He promised to make me fall in love with him."

"Wow."

"I know. So is he using me?"

Amu phone began to ring. She ignored it. She needed Nightstalker's answer. She needed to know. _Was Ikuto using me?_ It rang again, but still she stared at the screen waiting for the response. _He's typing!_ She wondered about his verdict.

"Amu, answer your phone."


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thanks for the reviews and stuff everyone! I'm so glad you all enjoyed the story so far. Here's the next part.**

**Please review!**

* * *

_How does he know… how?! He can't possibly…he can't!_

Amu had picked up the phone and held it in the palm of her hand. It was still flashing with a call. Her computer screen was also flashing with messages, all asking her to please pick up the phone.

But she didn't know what to do. Did she _want _to speak to Ikuto now, after she'd indirectly confessed? _Ahh, how embarrassing!_

But she supposed she should. She steeled herself, clicked the green button and put the phone to her ear, unsure of what to say.

"Moshi moshi?" She took a deep breath.

One part of her was extremely excited. She hadn't heard Ikuto's velvety voice in a very long time. However, one part, one very large part was as nervous as hell. She was terrified of his response. He was _four years _older than she was, they hadn't spoken in a long time and she knew that there was more than a possibility that he'd found someone else on his travels, and had moved on from her immature self. For some reason, she didn't think she could handle hearing those words – especially after what she had unwittingly told him.

"Amu." His voice was somehow slightly deeper, but still rich, and lackadaisical somehow.

Amu couldn't find her voice to reply, so she waited, her hands shaking from nerves.

"Utau roped you into her forum too, huh?"

"Y-yeah." She was not expecting that.

Ikuto chuckled down the phone, and somehow, it relieved a little of the tension in Amu's body. _He's able to laugh. He must be happy. _

"She could just hire people to be professional forum moderators."

"But that's not Utau." Amu defended her friend. "She doesn't just trust random people; she wanted it to be – wait. You were moderating too?"

Amu swore she could almost hear the cat boy smirking down the phone.

"Obviously."

"I thought it was just me."

"No."

"Why have you phoned me Ikuto?" Amu finally asked the question that was lingering in her mind.

A soft snort of laughter tickled Amu's ear. "Am I not allowed to?"

"It's not that. Why now? Why not… sooner?" Her soft feminine voice dropped to a soft whisper.

"You missed me that much?" His voice sounded curious more than mocking though.

Embarrassed, Amu nodded, before realising that Ikuto couldn't see her. Her cheeks were flushed a deep fuchsia as she replied in a tiny voice. "Hai."

* * *

In Paris, Tsukiyomi Ikuto closed his eyes, submerged deep in thought. _She misses me. She said to me on the forum she loves me, before she knew she was talking to me. But it's not a confession._

"Don't confess to me, Amu."

"H-huh?" Ikuto waited. He knew her very well, and he knew that she was about to – "WHY WOULD I CONFESS TO A PERVERT LIKE YOU?!"

He couldn't stop laughing. The fact that he had expected it and she had delivered – she hadn't changed, not one bit!

"IKUTO!" Amu's voice whined at him through the little device he held to his ear. "Stop laughing at me!"

"Sorry, sorry. It's just I knew you'd shout like that and when you did… I'm sorry."

"Hn."

"But seriously Amu. Don't confess to me. At least not now. It's been years. I haven't seen you in so long. I want to see your face when you do confess." He half expected her to rant and rave about how there was no way she'd ever confess to him, that she loved Tadase… but her response surprised him.

"Are you ever going to come back?"

Her voice genuinely sounded… lost. Ikuto's heart ached. This is why he never called – he couldn't hack being able to hear her and not being able to see her. He missed her terribly… _her cute blush, her strong personality, her soft pink hair, her eyes… I miss it all. _"Amu…"

"You're not?"

"You want me to?" Ikuto raised a blue eyebrow, not that Amu knew.

There was a long silence before Amu squeaked out "Maybe."

The cat boy took a deep breath. "You should be getting something in the post this week."

"Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not; what you receive will answer your questions. Have you grown up yet?"

"I'm 15 already!"

A soft chuckle escaped Ikuto's lips. "I know. I have to go now. Goodbye, Amu."

"You're going?"

"Hai. It is quarter past 2 here."

"In the afternoon?"

"The morning."

"Oh… I'm sorry, Ikuto!"

He snorted. "It's fine."

"Hey Ikuto…"

"Hm?"

"Can I… can I text you, maybe?"

Ikuto relaxed. "If you want. Goodnight, Amu."

"Night, Ikuto."

At two different places in the world, two people simultaneously hung up their phones.

* * *

Amu sighed. That phone call was… _awkward as hell_. But oh god, it was so worth it! Amu smiled. It was a Saturday, she'd spoken to Ikuto and now she was going to meet up with Rima and Yaya. _What a great day!_

She ran a brush through her pink hair and adjusted the thigh high socks she wore before slipping on her shoes. She called out a farewell to her family, and all but skipped out of the front door.

"Amu-chi! Amu-chi, over here!"

Golden eyes scanned the café for the voice that had been calling her – it could only be Yaya. She quickly spotted the aforementioned girl, simply because the excitable Yaya was waving her arms about wildly trying to get the attention of Hinamori Amu.

"Hey Yaya, Rima." Amu said as she pulled out a chair.

Rima's eyes narrowed at her best friend. "You're happy." She stated.

Yaya's brow crumpled in confusion. "Isn't Amu-chi always happy?"

"Yeah. I am." Amu responded, not sure if she was ready to divulge what she had that morning.

Rima shook her head. "Not this happy."

Yaya frowned as if concentrating as she looked Amu over. "Hm. Rima-chan is right. Today, Amu-chi is about 64% happier than usual."

"Spill." Rima almost commanded.

Amu blushed heavily. "I am not. Today is a n-normal day, and I am as happy as normal, nothing s-special happened this morning, nothing at all. Nothing out of the ordinary, just an ordinary morning – "

"Amu." There was almost a warning in her best friend's voice.

"Y-yes Rima?"

"What happened this morning?"

Amu sighed. She really did suck at hiding things from her best friends.

"Come on Amu-chi, tell us!" Yaya smiled brightly at her pink-haired friend.

"Fine. It was just a phone call, anyway. It was no big deal." Amu shrugged, trying to play it down.

"A phone call. A phone call? What phone call could have gotten you so excited this morning?"

Amu snapped her head round. There, in front of her, was Utau, dressed in disguise, of course.

"U-Utau? What are you doing here?"

"I'm playing at the Tokyo International Centre next weekend, so Sanjo-san said I could have a week off here to see you all. When I went to your house, Ami-chan said you'd come here with Yaya and Rima." Utau shrugged.

"Wow, Utau-chan, you're playing a venue that size?"

Utau smiled. "Yeah, it's not just any old concert though. I'm doing an acoustic set with an entire orchestra."

"Wow."

"Yeah, Sanjo-san has sent you all tickets too – I insisted, because without you guys, I'd probably be in America right now, sucking out the hopes of dreams of young kids." The star sighed as she slumped down in her chair.

"It's fine though, isn't it? You learnt from that experience; your music is so much better now!" Yaya cheered for her favourite pop star.

"Yeah, I think that made you work harder at achieving your real goal in singing." Amu smiled.

"Thanks, everyone. I hope you'll all be able to make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'll be there!"

"Of course! Yaya can't wait!"

"Excuse me; I have your green tea." A blonde waitress interjected. The four girls thanked the young girl as they took their tea from her wooden tray.

"So, Utau, what songs are you going to play?"

"Well, I'm going to play all my big ones, and then there'll be my new single and a surprise cover song."

"So you'll definitely play Meikyuu Butterfly and My Heartful Song?" Amu asked.

"Obviously! I'm also going to play Glorious Sunshine and Black Diamond." Utau nodded.

"Black Diamond?" Rima asked. "Isn't that the song that you recorded to –"

"Yeah. But I'm not going to use that song for that! I just like the song. I'm sure had it been released without the charas help it would have been just as popular anyway."

"Yeah, of course, it was sung by Utau-chan!" Yaya cheered.

"So what are you going to wear?" Rima asked the group as a whole.

"Well, I'm going to have three outfits for when I'm on stage. I'm playing a long set – there'll be two breaks, when I'll change."

"Well, I think I need to buy something new for such a special concert!" Yaya grinned. She loved buying new clothes.

"Ah, I don't think I have anything suitable either…"

Rima smiled an almost scary smile. "It's time to go shopping then!"

Amu felt three pairs of eyes on her as Rima's words sunk in. She knew it was no good to argue against those three – they'd get their way eventually. She sighed as she drunk the last of her tea and prepared to be dragged around the shops.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm so happy you're all still enjoying my story! Here, chapter 3. I hope you like it! The shops do exist, and the clothes are based on designs from those shops (although I've changed them a bit). Of course, I don't own these designs or shops.**

* * *

**Please read and review!**

* * *

"Amu, come on, this is only the twenty-second dress. Just try it on already – and don't you dare look at that price tag – it's my treat, remember."

Amu sighed heavily. They'd already been to a lot of shops, including Candy, Kitakore and WC, and now they were in Faline. Whilst Amu had desperately wanted to go to Bubbles and Xandu, her ideas had been rejected by all three of her friends.

Unfortunately, the pink haired girl dared not argue, seeing as all the places they'd been to have fit her style. Even though she secretly desperately wanted to wear something a tad more girly, she knew that it wasn't really her style to do so, so she just put up and shut up.

"Come on Amu-chi, put it on!" Yaya grinned as she thrust the dress unexpectedly into Amu's arms. With a shove from the petite Rima, Amu found herself once again, in a cramped changing cubicle. She rolled her eyes and changed into the dress.

Amu pulled the dress on. It was a pretty dress, however it was obvious it had been picked by Yaya – it was a pale pink, with white polka dots and a white lace trim. Amu liked the dress, just not on her.

She pulled the door back, to be greeted by three eager faces. Those same three faces dropped when they saw her in the dress.

"No, no, no! Take that off, Amu."

"Yaya, we told you anything but pink!"

Yaya pouted.

Utau continued on though. "Here, Amu. This one. This is definitely the dress. I know it."

Amu exhaled deeply. "You've said that about at least sixteen of the dresses." However, Amu took the dress from her pop idol friend. She did not, in any uncertain means, want to be stuck wearing the dotty pink and white laced thing she currently had on.

She closed the door of the cubicle and once again changed. She carefully hung up the pink dress, and put on the one Utau had given her. It was a pale grey dress, styled almost as if it was an overly long blouse. The collar at the neck resembled a blouse and it had buttons down the middle. However, a v shape was cut away below the collar, giving it a unique look. The dress fell to around about her mid-thigh. The buttons and some minute detailing on the collar and cuffs were a deep navy blue, reminding Amu once again of Ikuto.

There was no doubt about it; this was the dress. Amu loved it and she would have it regardless of the opinions of her peers.

She once more opened the creaky door to greet Utau, Rima and Yaya. Three jaws dropped.

"Wow!"

"Amu-chi…so pretty!"

"I told you this was the one!"

"What do you think, Amu?" Rima asked.

Amu nodded. "I… I want this one. I love it." Her voice was simply an awed whisper.

* * *

"I told you it was worth shopping around for." Utau smiled. "I can't have you just turn up in just any old clothing, now, can I?"

Amu and the others laughed. "No, I guess not."

Rima and Yaya had also found clothes for Utau's concert. Yaya had found a red and white check dress in Candy, and Rima had decided to go with an oversized cream jumper with large strawberries printed on it and some denim shorts she'd found in WC. Utau's wardrobe was being arranged by Sanjo-san; however, she'd still managed to come away with a black and white check playsuit and a grey bat winged jumper.

The group of four girls were armed with bags containing their outfits, accessories and the odd item of make-up and had been making their way to a local café when Rima received a phone call.

"Moshi-moshi?" Rima's face morphed from a small satisfied smile, to an angry frown. "What…no…mama…no, mama, don't cry… I'm coming home now, okay? I'll see you soon, mama. Bye-bye."

"R-Rima…?" Amu looked at her friend.

"I'm sorry. I have to go now, mama needs me. I'll explain later, okay?" With that, Rima tore off towards her home, without waiting for an answer from her friends.

Yaya looked between Utau and Rima. "Ano… Yaya needs to go home now too, I promised my mama I'd help look after Tsubasa whilst she makes dinner. Uncle Isamu and Auntie Miwa are coming round this evening."

"Oh, that's okay Yaya. I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Bye-bye Utau-chan, Amu-chi!" Yaya waved and smiled at her friends as she walked away.

"What about you, Amu? Did you need to go, too?"

"Oh, not yet. Mama and Papa are at Ami's parent-teacher meeting for a while yet. I can still hang out, if you can."

"Good. Let's get to the café; I'm starving."

* * *

Utau opted for a blueberry muffin and a cup of peppermint tea and Amu decided to forego food, as she was not hungry. Amu did buy a camomile and honey tea, and the two girls sipped slowly. After discussing their shopping trip, speculating about Rima's sudden departure, somehow the topic turned to the one subject Amu liked to avoid – boys. Utau was still with Kukai, and their fourth anniversary was coming up.

"I was going to get him some football gear, but I don't know. He has a lot already, and I wouldn't really know what to buy him." Utau sighed.

"It's times like this I miss my charas. I'm sure Ran and the others would have had loads of ideas."

Utau grinned. "Yeah, Il and El… oh god. I'm actually glad El's not here – could you imagine her reaction to our fourth anniversary?"

"I am the angel of loooooooove," Amu laughed, imitating her friend's chara.

Utau laughed until she cried. "Oh god. Can you believe I actually miss them?"

Amu wiped away her own tears of laughter. "Yeah. Me too."

For a long time now, the group of friends had been devoid of their once ever-present shugo charas. After a couple of years since the whole Easter fiasco, Kiseki had been the last shugo chara to bond and become one with his bearer. They had all, finally, become their would-be selves – even though Amu was certain she didn't know her would-be self yet.

After a short pause, Amu thought she found a solution to her friend's dilemma. "Utau, is Kukai coming to the concert on Saturday?"

Utau nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Why not write him a song? It's much more personal and you could even perform it on Saturday night."

Utau's face lit up. "Yes! I think I will. If there's one thing I do know, it's how to write a song! Thank you, Amu."

"You're welcome. So, I guess the challenge is… can you do it in one week?"

"One week? One week?!" Panic etched its way across Utau's face and she paled. "Ano… Amu, I'm going to have to go… I need to go and work on this song, I think."

Amu grinned. Plan 'change-the-subject-before-Utau-asks-about-boys' had worked and had worked so well in fact that she'd even distracted her friend, yet helped her at the same time. _Genius!_

"Okay, Utau. I'll see you at the concert, if not before."

"Yes, yes. Thanks again." With those final words, Utau headed towards her car, leaving Amu alone in the shopping centre's café.

The pink haired teen pulled out her phone and stared at it. She'd been so brazen before, asking if she could text him, but now, now she felt very unsure. _I'll keep it simple. Nothing wrong with saying hell, is there?_

After fifteen minutes of indecision, and looking into her cup of tea to see if there was any left only to be disappointed she couldn't drink anymore tea to distract her from her phone, she finally unlocked the phone and opened up the messages app.

She clicked 'create new message', found Ikuto's number and wrote out her message

_Hi, Ikuto. It's me, Amu. I hope you are okay, and you didn't miss too much sleep because of me._

She hit send, and waited anxiously for a reply.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I promised this chapter would be ready soon to a few of my reviewers. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying my story! Here's some more interaction between our favourite couple!**

**Just to clear some things up. Amu and Ikuto have a 6 year age gap, if we're going by cannon rules. However, for my story to work right, I adjusted it a little, to make it fit better to my story, so there is only a four year gap. Amu was 12 when Ikuto left after the wedding, when he was 16. I'm trying to set this in Japan as best I can, so Amu is currently studying for her final exams at her middle school, before going on to high school; she is 15, Ikuto is 19. If there was a 6 year gap, Ikuto would be 21. 20 is the age of majority in Japan, so I thought it would be a bit weird, and I would have to address things that I didn't want this story to focus on, like Ikuto being branded a paedophile. This story is supposed to be fluffy and light hearted!**

**There might well be an increase in updates for this over the next week (no promises, though!), as earlier this week I was rushed to hospital. I came home after two days, and am now at home recovering. I have been instructed to take a week off work, so I'm at home, on meds that I can't drive with… so more time to work on this! ^_^**

**Anyway, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Amu sighed with relief after chugging back her usual after-bath milk. Ever since she was younger her evening routine never changed; bath, milk on the balcony, then bed. She had a towel wrapped around her head, and one wrapped around her body. She slumped over the side of the balcony, remembering the hectic day she'd had.

She had somehow, by some miracle, been able to avoid talking about her conversation with Ikuto. For some reason, she didn't want the three of her friends to find out. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, more like they didn't know she was still in love with Hoshina Utau's elder brother. After all, he'd been gone a very long time, wouldn't it seem silly to love somehow you haven't seen since you were twelve? Three years have passed with no contact, after all.

The golden eyed girl reflected then upon the last time she'd seen Tsukiyomi Ikuto in the flesh. It was at Nikaidou-sensei and Sanjo-san's wedding, and then at the airport. She thought it was then, when he was there with her at the wedding, that she thought she felt comfortable with the idea that she just might, just _might _just love the cat eared pervert.

Actually, _scratch that. I knew before then. I knew it after everything at Easter. He needed me; he needed me to support him. As much as I'm loathe to admitting it, I guess I might kind of need him a little too. _

His eyes had seemed so much softer whenever he looked at her then. He wanted to be close to her, and she'd pushed him away. _What would've happened if I'd accepted him? What if I hadn't been such a child and pushed him away? He said he'd come back for me and find me when I was an adult… that's still five years away. He said he only shows certain sides of himself to me, only me. I want that so much, but now. Ikuto… I've grown up already… I promise… come back and find me…_

The pink haired girl yawned, and knew it was time to head to bed. Tomorrow, she was babysitting Ami for her parents, as they had wanted to go to the cinema for a date. Amu couldn't help but smile at her parents' blatant happiness. Closing the door behind her, she stepped into her room just as her phone vibrated on her desk. It was a text, but not just any text. It was from a certain blue haired Tsukiyomi.

_Amu, you expected me to sleep? I couldn't because I was up all night thinking about you. You made me late, you know._

Amu face flushed red instantly. It wasn't a gradual change either, it was there immediately. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment or a combination of both was difficult to tell. She didn't even want to know _what _he had been thinking! And to say _she _had made _him _late?! _Grrr, Ikuto!_

Amu sat on her bed and began typing a response furiously.

_Ikuto, stop teasing me. It's not my fault you're a lazy perverted cat who was up at 2am._

* * *

An eyebrow was raised at the blue haired nineteen-year-old.

"Tsukiyomi, concentrate. I don't know what's distracting you so much today that you keep hitting G rather than A. Come on boy, concentrate." The conductor decided to dismiss the orchestra for a break as some of the instruments needed retuning, and he decided he desperately needed a coffee if he was going to put up with Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Ikuto shrugged and pulled out his phone as he walked to the rest room. A small smirk graced his face. _I bet you're a brighter pink than you hair will ever be. _The smirk didn't leave his face; in fact, it almost morphed into what most would say was a genuinely happy smile.

He tapped the screen of his phone as quickly as possible whilst sitting on one of the plastic chairs in the break room. He knew that over in Japan, Amu would be retiring to her bed soon, and he wanted to wind her up as much as possible before she fell asleep. He'd never had as much fun with anyone as he did with Amu.

Ikuto only looked up from his phone when he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. "You're smiling, son. Careful, some might think you're actually happy and not as indifferent as people think you are."

Ikuto's blue eyes met with a pair that mirrored his own, except for the slight wrinkles that indicated that the other person was older.

Again, Ikuto shrugged. He had never been overly talkative, except with Amu, and Yoru. But Yoru was gone, and Amu… he'd left her behind. A horrid shiver went down his back at that thought. _I left her. _It was only then that he thought about earning her forgiveness. _She said she loved me, so I- I hurt her, didn't I, Yoru? _Even now, he still depended on his dearly missed mischievous shugo chara to help him, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Come on, Ikuto. You've run out of excuses. We'll get this next performance out of the way, and then I think you should leave the orchestra."

"Chichi…" Ikuto looked at his father. He wasn't joking. Tsukiyomi Aruto's words were his true thoughts. Ikuto sighed, and acquiesced. "I think… I'd like to take a break from the orchestra."

Aruto smiled. "I know son. I can tell."

* * *

Amu was still beet red when her phone alerted her of Ikuto's message. She tapped the buttons on the phone, wishing it could process her demands faster.

_I'm sorry. For everything._

Amu's stomach dropped. She felt uneasy. Her cat-boy did _not _apologise. _Ever. Never never-ever. _Something was wrong.

_Ikuto, what's wrong? I don't want you to apologise, it's wrong._

She hoped for a response as speedy as the previous one. Luckily for her, a response pinged through in just a couple of minutes, even if it did feel like a lifetime.

_I know I've hurt you. I don't deserve you, you deserve better. I'm far away from you, and I didn't even call, yet, you still want me around. You deserve Tadase._

Amu suppressed a scream. Ikuto…Ikuto was so dense it infuriated her!

_Do you want me to be with Tadase?_

Ikuto's response came in seconds.

_No. You're mine._

A second message followed quickly after.

_Well, no, you aren't. You said you don't even like him. Amu, you're making me insane. Only a few hours ago, we reconnected and now I can't even focus. I have one more performance to do, and then I'm quitting the orchestra._

Ikuto? Quit the orchestra? _No! He loves his violin, he loves to play the violin, and he's going to quit because I've already wound him up so much? No. No, no, no!_

Amu knew she had to snap the pervert out of his funk. He needed her again, even if he was miles and miles away in Paris.

* * *

_No, Ikuto, don't. I'm sorry I annoyed you; I'll stop pestering you now._

Ikuto was almost at the point of tearing his hair out. However, on the outside, all everyone else in the orchestra could see was that he was a little bit irritated. What was it about this girl?

He needed to get out of France and get to Tokyo now, but he had to get through the rehearsals and the performance – his final performance with the orchestra, at least for a little while. He took solace in the fact that at the latter part of next weekend, he would be in Tokyo, Japan with no further obligations, other than to Amu.

Oh, and he probably should go and see his mother and sister while he was there too.

_You're not, so don't. After this last performance, I will be home with you, with no other responsibilities. It's time I left anyway; I achieved what I wanted to here. Come up with ways to entertain me. I haven't been back since the wedding._

Ikuto felt his body and mind finally relax when he read the message he received from Amu.

_Okay, Ikuto. If you're sure. The amusement park has gone, so I'll try to come up with something else. I have to go to sleep now. Goodnight, Ikuto._

Ikuto grinned as he typed his final reply. It was timed rather well, seeing as the conductor was calling for the orchestra to reassemble.

_I'm coming back for you soon, but I will text you tomorrow. Goodnight, Amu._


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken so long to get this out to guys! It's been a hectic hectic few weeks. So merry Christmas and a happy new year to you all!**

**This chapter is a little short, but I promise I will make it up to you!**

**Please enjoy! Thank you all for the reviews… I know I haven't updated since last year, but can you forgive me and write me some more encouraging reviews? ;)  
**

**Much love and best wishes to all for the new year!**

* * *

"Amu onee-chan?"

"Huh?" Amu cocked a pink eyebrow at her younger sister.

"Onee-chan, I was asking you, should we make mama and papa some cakes today?"

Ami was now 8 years old. Her light brown hair reached just past her shoulders; her bright golden eyes were almost identical to those of her sister's. Their mother still dressed her in sweet Lolita style clothing, although all too frequently, Amu would find that somehow, some of her missing things were absolutely identical to things that magically came from Ami's room. _Hehe, it's not like she was really using them._

"Oh. Oh, sorry Ami. Yeah, what cakes would you like to make?"

Ami had to think hard about her answer, but eventually she settled on butterfly cakes. For a long time now, Ami had a fascination with anything to do with butterflies. It may be because her favourite pop idol, even since she was smaller than she can recall, was Hoshina Utau, who had a lot of butterfly imagery in her music videos and on her album and single covers. They even had little butterflies in the cupboard made from icing to decorate cakes.

Ami remembered when her sister couldn't even make toast without burning it, but in recent years, her elder sister had seemed to become quite adept at cooking and baking. However, today she seemed… different. Happy, perhaps? Ami wasn't sure, but something was most certainly different about her big sister.

"Ano…onee-chan… are you okay?"

Amu's eyes met with Ami's. "I'm fine, Ami. Why do you ask?"

Ami shrugged as she turned her attention to the cupboard where the baking ingredients were kept and began pulling out the ingredients they'd need.

Infuriatingly, Ami's innocent shrug had once again reminded Amu of the man she could not get off her mind. Unable to take any more, she had to text him; her fingers were getting twitchy. She didn't care that it was the small hours of the morning where her intended recipient was. When had he ever shown any care for what time of day it was?

_Are you really going to come back? Please don't rush home for my sake. You have two loves in your life… music and your dad. You're together with your dad playing violin together, why would you want to leave that behind?_

Ami watched her sister with curiosity in her golden eyes. She had never seen Amu as fidgety as she was now, at least not for a while. Whilst they were indeed pretty close, Ami couldn't help but to wonder if her onee-chan felt close enough to her to trust her with whatever was on her mind.

She began to stir the butterfly cake mixture in the bowl, whilst Amu started to lay the paper cake cups into the fairy cake tin. She thought hard about how she was going to get her older sister to spill her feelings, when an almost devious smile threatened to grace her lips. She knew it was low, and a cheap trick, but to get Amu to do whatever you wanted, the secret was to get her so enamoured and involved in the conversation, that she would say and do things before thinking them through. _Ahh, the benefits of being her imouto… if only I didn't have the exact same genetic predisposition to fall for that trick too. _Ami sighed.

"Onee-chan… ano…" Ami paused, trying to appear nervous. Well, it wasn't all an act – she couldn't act, Amu had this knack for knowing when Ami was lying. Either way, Ami did trust her big sister. It would only be fair if they both divulged their secrets. Like equivalent exchange. _Damn it, I've been watching too much Full Metal Alchemist!_

"Ami?" Amu glanced over to her baby sister.

"Ano…erm… while papa isn't here… could we t-talk?" Ami would've wrung her hands, but she was now stirring the buttercream. Amu was preparing the tea.

Amu looked at her only sibling questioningly. _If Ami wants to talk without Papa here… it's about boys? _"Sure. What's up?" Amu kept her tone light. _Ami's only eight years old… her first crush…aww, how cute! _Amu's inner self was pretty excited. She was proud that her little sister trusted her enough to tell her about her first love.

"Well, you see, it's about Toru-kun…" Ami bit her lip, an air of hesitancy surrounding her.

Amu adopted a mildly interested expression. "What about him?"

Ami closed her eyes briefly. "Onee-chan, how do you know if you like a boy?"

Amu's inner self squealed with delight, but her outside expression changed only to one of a mild amusement. "You like Toru-kun, Ami?"

The younger Hinamori reddened. "I don't know. Do you like someone? What's it like?" Ami's eyes shone brightly, but there was a hint of uncertainty within them. True, she was genuinely asking, but she wanted Amu to open up to her too.

Amu looked down, trying to find an answer to her younger sibling's question.

"Onee-chan, you're not together with the prince any more now. Is there someone else you like?" Ami was adamant; she would get her big sister to answer her.

Amu's face suddenly became a brighter pink than her hair had ever been. Her golden eyes met with her sister's almost identical ones. She forced herself to nod tightly.

"Ehh? Really, onee-chan? Who is it?"

Amu's smile was soft and gentle. "He's dark and mysterious, most definitely perverted, but at the same time, he's sweet. He's determined, he's talented, and I guess I've always loved him." A dark chuckle escaped her lips as Ami watched her big sister with curious golden eyes. "Even before, even then… he had me, and I… I was pretty stubborn. Now he's not here, he is so far away and I miss him, even the things he did to annoy me; I miss those too. Is that love?"

"It's definitely more than a crush onee-chan!" Ami had most definitely not missed Amu expressions when she'd described her love. "Who is it? When will you get married?"

"Ami!" Amu scolded her sister, but then stopped. She grinned. Ami got her. Sure, she was young, but they were close. "This is all that stupid cat's fault." She half grumbled.

"Stupid cat? Onee-san, we don't have a cat…"

Amu grinned to herself. "No, Ami, we don't." _But I want one. _

* * *

Amu sighed. It had been hours since she had text Ikuto, and still she had no reply. It was already 8pm, and she wanted to go for a bath. She'd finished studying for the evening; she had her final exams this coming week. In fact, Utau's concert would be a perfect ending to her final week of middle school. Then she'd have the whole break to think about high school.

Just then her phone vibrated on the desk. She snatched it up immediately.

_I have three._

Amu's brows creased in confusion.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I know I made a couple of spelling errors on my last chapters, so sorry. I don't really get much chance to chance the chapters though… and I figured an update was more important!**

**Please enjoy, and review!**

* * *

What does that stupid cat mean when he says he has three? He has three what? Jeez… why does he always have to be so cryptic all the time!

Amu sighed as she tapped a response.

_You know I don't know what that means, Ikuto._

* * *

Ikuto ran a hand through his silky blue hair. It had been a long morning of rehearsals. He'd wanted to respond to Amu a lot sooner, but he was just never given the opportunity. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket when she'd text him whilst he was practising; it took all of his willpower and concentration to focus on his music, even though his fingers itched to dig his phone from his pocket and read the text from Amu.

"She's special?" Aruto's voice brought Ikuto back to the present.

Ikuto's blue eyes flicked up to meet with his father's. "Ne, why do you ask?"

Aruto chuckled lightly as he took a seat next to his eldest child. "Ikuto, if mobile phones were invented when your mother and I were dating, I'd probably exactly the same."

Ikuto's eyes narrowed slightly. He still wasn't open with all that many people. Sure with Amu, he could say anything, do anything; just being with her made him a bolder version of himself or at least a version of himself who cared a little less for the consequences of his actions… but with his father… well, he still wasn't so sure. He rolled his eyes, shoved his phone back in his pocket and looked away.

Aruto shook his head. "Seems it's not just my love of the violin you inherited, son. She'd be the reason, ne?"

Ikuto chanced a quick glance at his father. Where he thought he would see anger and disappointment, he saw mirth and understanding. _He's not Hoshina. _Ikuto realised with a silent chuckle. "You could say that."

He'd been so used to Hoshina's controlling ways and dominant nature, that he'd almost forgotten that this was the man his mother truly loved, and was his own father. He was never after the power; within the man that was Tsukiyomi Aruto, was that same alley cat nature that Ikuto understood perfectly. It was _their _genetics.

Aruto eyes his son carefully. He understood why, even after their reconciliation, that his oldest offspring would struggle to trust him with the matters he held within himself, locked away like some dark secret in his chest. Souko had told him the trials and tribulations Kazuomi had put his beloved young through. It seems that being around their stepfather had done Ikuto and Utau no good, even though he had hoped and prayed otherwise for the whole time he was absent from their lives. It seemed Ikuto had learned to lock everything away… Aruto feared it was because his boy simply cared too much and was worried his poor excuse for a stepfather would harm them.

And he hadn't been there.

It tore him apart, it truly did.

"Ikuto, you can talk to me you know. I won't hurt her."

Ikuto's eyes flashed with a flurry of emotions. _I never even… I know he wouldn't… but what if she did get hurt…Amu… _

"Ikuto, I'm not Hoshina Kazuomi."

Ikuto hung his head. I know. But if people don't know, then they can't use her to get to me, right?"

Aruto sighed. He felt for the boy. That very reason was why he and Souko kept their correspondence during his 'missing years' a secret from even the children they adored. "Very true. However, some might say that if no one knows that you love her, they might see her as… available."

* * *

_I'd love to see your face Amu. You're cute when you're confused. Don't think about it too much. Dad already knows my decision. I need to be home._

Amu sighed. She couldn't help but wish that he was here, sure he would be winding her right up, but she truly missed it right now. She missed the way he'd just appear randomly on her balcony, the way he was just oh so comfortable with and around her and she missed watching him play the violin.

It was breath-taking, the few times she'd been privileged enough to see it. She could feel the rawness of the emotions that were in his heart when he played and he thought no-one cared enough to listen. The way he stood when he held his violin; he was proud, strong and vibrant. He could command an entire stadium of people with just a violin and his bow. She'd be very happy to bet that he'd improved even more without the pressures of working at Easter – being allowed to be carefree and play with an orchestra.

But he was leaving that behind, wasn't he? Amu just didn't understand why he'd give up his most beloved things and his way of life! _Ikuto… you don't need to do this._

* * *

Ikuto felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Involuntarily, his eyes darted down to his pocket, before meeting the blue eyes of Aruto. A knowing smile worked its way onto Tsukiyomi Aruto's face. "You get that, and then come rejoin us. Seems we have a new piece to learn for this concert."

Ikuto nodded, already pulling the small device from his pocket.

_Are you feeling homesick? Why not just come back for a holiday, and then go back to your father's?_

Ikuto sighed. _Not homesick, lovesick… but you don't need to know that… _Silly strawberry, she just didn't get it. He didn't want to give it away too much – but he knew that when reunited with her, especially now she understood his feelings, he could never leave. Not wouldn't, but couldn't. Tsukiyomi Ikuto knew himself well enough that his feelings towards Hinamori Amu were magnetic – he could not pull away from her, no matter how hard he tried. Even now, and he had tried, he sincerely had, even now, he was still going in circles, at least in his mind.

_I miss the people important to me back home. If that's the definition of homesick, then I suppose I am._

* * *

Amu's reply was instantaneous. She couldn't help it. But she regretted sending the one sentence text. She knew it said more than she wanted to. _Iie… how embarrassing! I wish you could un-send a text message! I wish I could tell him not to read it! _Amu's face was hot from sheer embarrassment.

_I guess that makes me homesick too._

Seven words – that's all it was. Just seven words! _Sheesh, Amu, you're such an idiot!_

* * *

Ikuto chuckled. She probably got all caught up and sent that without truly meaning to. He'd let have this one.

_I shall text you later. I have to rehearse. Apparently we have a new piece to learn. I won't be texting you until Wednesday now, after rehearsals, we shall be travelling to the where the concert will be held as we will need to practice in the hall to ensure the acoustics are right… I could bore you with the details, but you're probably already asleep, ne? Goodnight Amu x_

* * *

Amu felt the heat rise from the tips of her toes to the tops of her head.

_He sent me a kiss?!_


End file.
